Radean
by Turtlesarecoolswag
Summary: Hentai


"Hey Rachael what are you dong after school" Dean caressed her cheek in the middle of the hallway not caring for any of the looks the other students gave

"Don't do that in public stupid" Rachael quickly slapped Dean's hand off her face

"And I'm not doing anything"

"That's great I have homework so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help me" Dean smiled hoping she would say yes

"Hmm I don't know" She responded

"Cmon we've been dating for 3 months and the most we've done is hold hands I'm way to old for that" Dean tried to convinced her

Rachael looked down for a second then said "maybe"

Dean wasn't satisfied and kept trying to convince her to come home with him until she finally yelled "OK FINE…just shut up already"

"I'll see you after school then" Dean quickly kissed Rachael's cheek and left before she could say anything

-Later That Day-

Ring ring ring* Dean could hear the final bell ring loudly signaling the end of school he jumped up from his seat happily and rush over to Rachael's class room

"Hey cutie" He said as he wrapped his arms around Rachael's neck while she was looking in her locker

Rachael blushed cutely not used to Dean being so affectionate

"Get off" she simply said

"Come on" said Dean as he grabbed her and pulled her lightly

"Ok ok gimme a sec" Rachael bent over to reach her book at the bottom of her locker

Dean felt his cock grow hard as he watched her ass he wanted to yank her pants down and fuck her sexy ass right then and there he watched her picked up a book from her locker then study it for a second before putting it back down

"Stop staring" Mei--I mean Rachael whined as she quickly turned around but turning back around at an even faster speed after seeing Dean's boner pointing directly at her ass

"Have I ever told you your way too sexy for your own good" Dean spoke in a slight whisper making Rachael a little wet

He walked closer to her rear until his hard manhood was poking her big behind he began slowly rubbing his cock against her pussy through her pants

After about 30 seconds Dean reached around Rachael's waist and undid her belt letting it drop to the ground in a light 'tink'

He yanked down her pants so fast Rachael thought he had ripped them off "h-hey shouldn't we go somewhere else" She said worried someone would see them

"No ones here and there's no camara so i can fuck your tight pussy all afternoon" Dean responded rubbing his penis inbetween her asscheeks grunting in pleasure "uh..uh…fuck i-I'm gonna cum" Dean grunted slowly feeling his boner grind against her soft ass wanting to cum

After a few more moments he grunted loudly as he came all over her ass he felt more sperm bursting out of his manhood he took a few moments to catch his breath

"Now my ass is all sticky" Rachael said as she shook her ass from side to side making Dean's blood rush back to his penis

"Ok you've had your fun now let's go home" Rachael turned around to Dean's boner for the second time pointing right at her

"Look like you still have more energy" Rachael softly wrapped her hand around Dean's cock rubbing up and down his shaft

"Ah that feels great" He grunted Rachael's ears perked up hearing that she got into her knee and pulled down Dean's jogging pants watching his hard shaft easily poke through his boxers

Rachael kissed the tip of his penis then pulled down his boxer watching lustfully as his boner happily sprung up

"Suck it" Dean ordered Rachael quickly complied taking his manhood into her warm mouth "ahh damn" He grunted happily lost in pleasure as he felt Rachael's tongue licking the side of his dick while she sucked the tip

He wanted more so he grabbed the back of Rachael's head and started moving his cock back and forward in her slippery mouth at a slow pace letting Rachael ready herself for what was to cum

"Mm mmmm ack" Rachael gagged quietly on his cock as it reached the back of her throat making him grunt louder loving the spit all over his cock

"Ah fuuck" *slap slap slap slap* was heard as Dean quicken his pace causing Rachael to gag more making him go even faster

"AHHH ahhh FUck" He lustfully fucked her throat for a few minutes until he felt his climax nearing he slowed his pace making sure every push of his cock reached the back of Rachael's gooey throat

"Mmm" Dean grunted as his cock filled Rachael's mouth full of cum he quickly grabbed her nose forcing her to swallow all of his semen

Rachael coughed loudly after being forced to swallow his semen "what the hell are you doing you bastard" she yelled at him

"I-I'm sorry I don't know why I did that" Dean tried to apologise but Rachael wasn't having it and stood up *SLAP* was heard as Rachael slapped him in his face and walked away yelling "I HATE YOU"

THE END

Sad ending isn't it

Isn't that what's love all about

Yea fucking drowning bitches in cum heheh


End file.
